First Time
by Alien Altered
Summary: The first time Chuck and Serena met, kissed, hated, loved, forgave, etc. I know the summary sucks but please read and review.


The first time Chuck met Serena they'd been starting prep

The first time Chuck met Serena they'd been starting prep. Nate had been busy talking to one of the girls with perfect brown ringlets, crisp clean clothes, and a precise pink ribbon pinned to her hair; but Chuck's eyes were drawn to the taller blonde running like a hurricane through the playground. The blonde's clothes were dirty and dishevelled, her black ribbon had come untied and was following in her wake, her smile was bright and her shoes discarded at the hopscotch squares. Her ribbon detached from her hair and, finally free, looped to the ground. Even at the age of six, Chuck Bass was confident and suave. He picked up the ribbon and followed the blonde hurricane who turned and noticed him. Without a word Chuck handed the girl her ribbon and she smiled brightly at him, re-tying the scrap of material in her hair. At age six, Chuck had already found a girl whose smile was brighter than his mother's wedding ring, who was more like a shooting star than the mannequin the other girls seemed to be, and who already entranced him.

The first time Chuck found Serena crying behind the classrooms he'd cautiously hugged her. Blair had used Serena; she'd said that Serena had spilt the paint on her brand new Vogue dress. Eleanor had called Lilly who, in turn, had yelled at Serena and taken away her favourite toy. It wasn't the fact that Serena had been scolded that stung, it was that Blair had used Serena as a cover, and that her mother had taken Serena's favourite toy away as a punishment, the toy was the last thing her father had given her before he disappeared. Chuck had been the only one to comfort her that day; he'd wrapped his arms around her and sat through lunch holding her to him. That was when he first realised that he never wanted to see her hurt again. The next day Chuck had come to school and handed her back the toy her mother had confiscated. The previous night he'd snuck into the Van der Woodsen house and found it. When he handed it to Serena she looked at him in awe and suddenly threw her arms around him, she pulled back and smiled at him; that was the first time Chuck realised that he would do anything to make Serena smile, because she was the only one who could smile like that, and she was the only one that would ever throw her arms around him and tell him she loved him, she was the only one and even at six Chuck realised that she was incredible.

The first time Chuck kissed Serena it was just a quick peck; he reached forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers. They were at one of Bart's parties, sitting to the side watching parents dance. Chuck was ten and as he looked at Serena in her vibrant blue party dress with her hair brushing over her shoulders and couldn't help himself. As he pulled away she'd laughed and ran off, running back giggling to kiss him back and leave again.

The first time Chuck and Serena had gone all the way Chuck had shown up at Serena's door with a black eye at eleven pm. He'd been angry and hurt and he knew that Serena would care. Nate was too busy holding hands with Blair to pay much attention to his best friend and Chuck needed to get out of his house. Serena had invited him in straight away and looked after him. She'd gently held her hand to his face and Chuck had kissed her, full on the mouth; it had been raw and needy, full of betrayal, hurt and a hidden passion. Serena had kissed back and soon enough they were in her bed, moaning. Lilly had taken Erik away for the weekend for 'bonding' so they didn't have to worry about that. It had been the first time going all the way for both of them and it had been great. For the time Chuck and Serena were lost in ecstasy they forgot about all their worries. As he buried himself in Serena Chuck forgot about everything but the moans of Serena's bliss in his ear.

The first time Chuck understood what true heartache was, was when he saw Serena kiss another boy. Sure, they'd agreed to not let one night of rapture effect their friendship, but that didn't mean that he wanted Serena to be with other people.

The first time Chuck ever admitted that maybe he loved her still was when he punched a guy out who was trying to take advantage of her. Chuck wasn't the kind for romantic sentiments, but seeing the sleaze coming on to Serena had triggered something in him. After punching the guy out Chuck took Serena home, washed her face, removed her shoes, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. When he slept, the dreams were of her.

The first time Chuck ever truly hated Serena was the day of and after the Sheppard wedding. Seeing her fuck Nate had fractured his heart, but then she left – no goodbye, no anything, just an empty seat in class the next day – and that broke his heart even more. He was used to people leaving, he just never thought she would; Serena wasn't the type to be run out of town.

Serena showed up at 1812 with damp eyes. As soon as the door closed she looked brokenly at Chuck, who immediately pulled her into a hug. Her arms slid up his back and clung to him, once more inhaling his unique scent. "Do you think it's possible for things to go back to how they used to be? Between us, I mean." Chuck had not been expecting that and tried to halt the memories now in his mind.

"I've never been one to forgive and forget..." Serena pulled away and nodded, avoiding his eyes. "…But there's a first time for everything."

I know it's a bit different. But please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
